Family Bonds
by Afroson
Summary: Dawn is Sam's adopted sister. When she meets Optimus Prime everything changes. Who is he to her? Why does he know all about her? Part 1 of 'Dawn Series'
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I'm making this chapter short just in case if my mind tells me not to go through with it. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. But I ain't gonna listen to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TransformersL But I do own DawnJ

Part One

Dawn Witwicky wanted to slap her brother and him to shut the hell up. He has been talking about aliens and the so-close doomsday humanity almost had two months back. "Sam!" she almost shouted.

"What?" He frowned. "It's an interesting topic, Dawn. Aliens do exist."

She sighed. "Whatever."

Sam gave his little sister a cold stare. "I'm serious! One day Dawn, you will understand."

"If I wanted to be friends with an alien, I would be already friends with one."

"Oh, yeah." Sam chuckled.

"His name will be Booba," Dawn said, flipping through the channels. "Booba is my friend."

"Well," Sam got up, "you and Booba have fun. I have things to do."

Sam never told Dawn that his car was actually an Autobot named Bumblebee. He thought it was best if she didn't know for now. The two ended up going to NEST headquarters to check in.

Lennox and Epps were talking to Optimus Prime and the medical Autobot Ratchet. Sam got out of Bumblebee before he transformed.

"Bumblebee! Sam!" Lennox called out.

"What's going on?" Bee asked.

"We found out the Decepticon has the Matrix of Leadership," Prime informed them.

"How?" Sam asked, looking up at him.

"No idea," Optimus said. " But the Matrix in Megatron's hands spells disaster."

Epps gave a little smirk. "Ready to kick so Decepticon butt?"

A/N: Again sorry it's short.

Dawn: Why are we on Sam and them?

Me: You don't know who 'them' are

Sam: I'm with Bumblebee-

Dawn: Who's Bumblebee?

Sam/Me: You'll see


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Over com is ~…~

Part 2:

"I need to run home," Sam told them. "My parents are out of town and I'm watching my sister."

"You have a sister?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, Dawn, she's almost two years younger than me," he said, as he moved away from Bumblebee so he can change into a car form. Sam noticed the look on Prime's face, he couldn't tell what kind of look it was but he did feel something. "I'll be back." He got in and Bee drove away.

Optimus blinked. _ Dawn is Sam's sister. _ To keep it personal, when he first met Sam Witwicky he made sure he found out everything about him and his family. He found out that he has an adopted sister; Dawn Elita Witwicky. He searched for people with that had "Dawn" and "Elita" but only hers showed up.

"Tell the others to get ready," Prime ordered. "We leave as soon Bee comes back."

Epps and Lennox went off to do so. Optimus turned his back on Ratchet, thinking. _ I could be wrong, besides no one even knew where she went. _

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice slowly drawn him to. "Everything alright."

"Everything's fine."

"I don't think so," Ratchet said. "I can sense it."

Optimus turned around to his friend. "Everything's fine," he said again before brushing past Ratchet.

Dawn was looking for her laptop, and when she looks she destroys the place to find a certain thing. The only place she hadn't check was Sam's room. She tore up Sam's room until she found it, she hadn't realize that Sam was standing behind her. She turned around and stopped. "Hi," she casually smiled at him.

"You messed up my room," he said with a frown.

"Yeah, I did. I needed this." She gripped onto her laptop.

"Well, I am going to go for a day, possibly," Sam said, as he found a duffle-bag and started to shove clothes in it. "If mom calls tell her I'm at the library."

"For all hours of the night?" Dawn questioned.

"Also I'm at Mikaela's," Sam said.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a little road trip, but I will call to check up on ya." He zipped the bag back up. She began to walk out with him, "Like I said, I could be gone for a day. I will call if anything changes."

Deep down, Dawn knew he was lying but she just shrugged it off. "Okay."

Sam waved good-bye and got into his car and drove off. Dawn closed and locked the door. _Home by myself, _ she smiled to herself. _I love this. _ She flopped down on the couch, turning the t.v off and started to play a game.

But she did wonder if anything Sam said was true about aliens.

Optimus was getting the Autobots ready. He was making the twins-Hatchet and Mudflap to stay at the base. Once he seen Bee and Sam pulled up, he knew they were done getting everyone together. Sam went to Lennox and Epps, while Bee walked up to him.

"Optimus."

"Yes?"

"Sam wants to know if the twins are coming with us."

"No, I told them to stay this one out. Why?"

"He just wants some protection around Dawn until he comes back."

"They can do that," Optimus said. ~Hatchet, Mudflap, I need you to go to Sam's house~

~For what?~ Mudflap asked grumpily.

~ Just to protect his sister~

~Okay~ Hatchet agreed. ~At least it's something to do. Hatchet out~

~Mudflap out~ They disconnected.

"They are on their way," Optimus told Bee. He and Bee started to head to the front to meet the others. Prime baited on how this was going to turn out. Not just finding the Matrix but also the twins protecting Dawn. That part was getting to him. He knew that Dawn is his daughter, and he could sense the presence of her on this planet-it is her. Without saying a word, he transformed into his vehicle mode.

~Optimus?~ Bee came on the com.

~Yes, Bee?~

~Is anything the matter? You seem to be a bit tensed when Dawn is brought up~

~Bee, we can discuss that later. We have a mission to do.~

There was a moment of silence. ~Okay.~

A/N: My brain is over smoking

Dawn: At least I'm getting more into it.

Sam: -looks at her-

Dawn: What's going to happen next?

Me: I can't say

Dawn: -pouts- Why not?

Me: Because it's a mysteryyyy

Dawn: But-

Me:No –walks out-

Sam: She's gonna get you hurt


End file.
